User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 4 Chapter 12 - Fated Future
I woke up on the ground in a dark place but theres a faint white light coming from my back Then, I feel an extreme pain all over my body. I try to stand up, fighting the pains I pull up my head, there, two red orb floating in mid air. I also notice a thing stabbed through my chest My hazy eyes deceiving me what is on my chest. I can hear something coming to me, slowly I grab hold of the thing on my chest.......... its Misaka's God Arc. How its stabbed into me? Suddenly, something hit me to a wall Ken: Gaaahhhhhhhaaakkkkkk!! ???: I just want to be with him..... A distorted voice of a woman. Its hard to recognize it because of the distortion The red orb coming closer to me. Close enough to see it A woman's face, look the same to someone that I know....... ???: Keeennnnn~ ---- Ken: WAAAHHHHHH!!! Yuu: AHHHHHHH!!! (Somewhere in the Building) ???: jumped W-what was t-that..... It was a dream? Few..... what a relief Yuu: Y-you scared the hell out of me! I see Yuu pinned to the wall and shaking Ken: Ah... sorry about that scream. Bad dream... Yuu: Im glad to see you all fine Ken: ...... Wait, why Im here? Wasnt I suppose to be dead? Yuu: You look confused Ken: Who... ? Yuu: Oh, it was your teammate, Gabriel Ken: Tch, I told him to not come, he still come anyway annoyed face Yuu: He save your life, cut him some slack Ken: I know, I was joking Lindow: Hey, Yuu. We got a mission, come on! Lindow enter the room Lindow: Hey, Ken. You survived Ken: Im harder I than I look Lindow: Yeah, from the one who out for 3 days Ken: ........ shut up! Lindow: Ahahaha Yuu: We have a mission to do, rest some more Ken: Where is Gabriel? Yuu: I think I saw him going outside, for a walk, maybe? Ken: Huh?! I quickly change my clothing Yuu: Hey, what are you doing?! You should lie down and rest! Ken: Im going where hes going I run as fast as I can to chase down Gabriel. You think killing Aragami alone would impress me or something!? Yuu: Hey! Lindow: I just hope that he doesnt die... Yuu: ..... Somewhere in the Leftovers God Arc: (I think I see him) Ken: (Where?) God Arc: (Near that large building) I turn my head to the large building that she is mentioning An Aragami: RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! I heard an Aragami roar from the large building Ken: Tch, this why I like working alone I start running again. Gabriel, you little shit. Making me do all this running Ive arrive at the large building's base God Arc: (Hes straight ahead) Ken: Oi, Gabriel!! ???: Ah, hey there A man in a white robe, standing front of a dead Vajra Ken: Hey, whos this guy? What his doing here? Gabriel: I dont know ???: Gods Eater, killer of Aragamis and so called protector of humankind Ken: What you blabbering about?! ???: Oh, nothing but the amazingness of Aragami, Oracle Cell. Ken: Come with me to the base ???: Sorry, I cant do that He pull out a gun and start shooting at us We dodge to our side ???: See you, son of the blade master drop a flashbang Ken: Shit! Gabriel close your eyes! cover my eyes bang That is the last sound I hear before I cant hear anything I move my arm away and that guy is gone from my eye sight I looked around the area and there were no sign of him running off Ken: Lets head back and talk about this "behaviour" of yours Gabriel: Uhhhhhh..... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic